


Finn, Rey, and the Resistance

by TLB737derp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLB737derp/pseuds/TLB737derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming straight from FanFiction.net comes my first fanfic. Takes place post TFA. Obviously this story is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn, Rey, and the Resistance

AN:This is my first fanfic. (Originally and still on fanfiction.net under the same name) I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars is NOT mine (I wish it was) and the characters are owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. Now, onto the story...

Two years before my story takes place…(aka the end of The Force Awakens)

Rey was on the Falcon, gathering some supplies for her say on this remote planet. The day before, she completed her task of finding Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. After a few minutes of checking over her supplies, she bidded Chewbacca and R2-D2 farewell.

“I will see you later R2.” Rey said while giving R2 a little pat. “And Chewbacca, take care of yourself and the Falcon.” she said trying to fight back tears. “Make sure you contact me when Finn wakes up.” Chewie let out a sad growl and gave her a big Wookie hug.

After the Falcon flew out of sight, Rey headed back to the cave where Luke was waiting.

“Are you ready to begin, Rey?” Luke asked while stroking his beard.

Rey nodded confidently and called her lightsaber to her hand. Her lightsaber was originally Anakin Skywalker’s, but it was passed on to Luke, then her.

Luke picked up a training remote off of the table next to him. He turned it on and off it went.

“Do not panic, the bolts are on sting. When you become more powerful, I will set it to real bolts.”  
Luke advised before he let the remote do its thing. Rey was doing very good, missing only a few bolts. Her master carefully watched over her, making corrections along the way. 

After a few hours of training with the remote, Luke decided that it was time for Rey to start meditating. While Rey went to go make some dinner, Luke sat in a cross-legged position on the dirt.

“Meditating is a great way to relieve stress and connect with the Force.” Luke calmly said as Rey approached him with a bowl of soup. Rey quickly ate and joined her master in meditation. 

During her meditation, all she could think about was Finn. Luke had already stopped meditating an hour before, to let her have some time alone with the force.  
“Do you like Finn?” Luke asked calmly walking up behind her.

“He’s a good friend. He came with Han Solo and Chewbacca to rescue me.” She responded, ending her sentence with a sad expression.

“What’s wrong? Is there anything you want to tell me? You seem troubled.” Luke asked while crouching beside her.

“It’s Han…….he’s……..dead.” Rey whispered between tears. “He was like the father I never had.”

Luke himself felt like crying. His best friend, that cocky smuggler and scoundrel he met in Mos Eisley, was dead. They had gone on so many adventures together.

“We must go back to the Resistance base.” Luke told Rey after a few minutes of comforting.  
“My sister needs me more than ever.” 

With that, Rey pulled out her comlink and called the Falcon. 

The next day, Chewie and R2 arrived around mid-afternoon. Luke packed his things, because he didn’t want to come back. Chewie ran off of the ship as soon as Luke showed up.

“Hey Chewie, how are you?” Luke managed to say before Chewie grabbed him into a huge Wookie hug that almost knocked the wind out of him. “I missed you too.”

After a few minutes of reuniting, the Falcon started up and flew off to the Resistance base.

“General Organa, the Falcon has landed.” the Flight Control Officer commed.

Leia got up from her command station and walked over to the Falcon’s landing pad. First Chewie and R2 stepped out with Rey closely behind. 

“Welcome back, Rey.” Leia said. “Did you find him?”

With the end of that sentence, a hooded figure walked down the ramp of the Falcon.

“Hello Leia.” Luke said while taking off his hood.

Leia started to cry at the sight of her brother. She walked over to him, tears flowing out of her eyes. Luke wore a different outfit than he did back on the planet that he was on. He wore a white shirt, (similar to the one he wore in ROTJ), tan pants, a belt with his lightsaber hanging on it, and dark brown boots. He took of his Jedi robe and hugged her tightly. 

“I’m here to stay. I won’t leave you. I will help the Resistance.” Luke promised his sister in hopes of making her feel better. 

“Han would’ve wanted you to come back.” Leia whispered into her brother’s ear.

“Hi Gary!” Luke said as a black dog approached Leia. He crouched to pet his sister’s dog.

“Come, Luke. We have much to discuss.” Leia said, waving her arm, gesturing for him to follow her.

AN: So, do you like this story? For those of you that don’t know Gary is Carrie Fisher’s (Leia) dog in real life. She tweets about him and brings him to interviews. GARY RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO HER. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
